Fichue tarte Tatin
by vegap1k
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Yamato et Taichi se retrouvent à préparer une tarte pour l'anniversaire de Sora, alors que le brun ne sait même pas se servir d'un couteau ? Eh bien...


**Titre: **Fichue tarte Tatin.

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, hormis les métaphores stupides et ma tarte Tatin que je chéris.

**Genre:** Pour changer, un peu de shônen-ai (notez l'ironie), YamatoxTaichi. Matt et Tai, simplement.

**Notes:** Haute probabilité de lire des personnages dérapant lentement mais sûrement dans le virage OoC (je conduis très mal). Voilà une idée singulière qui m'est tombée sur le haut de la tête alors que je préparais une tarte Tatin avec ma mère. Pitié, ce qui suit ne s'est pas passé avec elle... qu'on se le dise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Mais pourquoi c'est nous qui devons préparer cette fichue tarte tatin de mes deux ?

Ne tenant même pas compte de la charmante façon de parler de l'adolescent en face de lui, le blond se contenta de se passer une main dans les cheveux et de sourire, sans lever les yeux de sa préparation. Il prit un air supérieur et répondit simplement :

-Parce que je suis le seul garçon de la bande à savoir cuisiner mon cher Taichi. Et que, vu que tu es tout sauf responsable, on m'a confié ta garde.

Vexé dans sa fierté par le sourire moqueur de son meilleur ami, le brun afficha une grimace des plus ridicules avant de se remettre au travail – bien que le mot « travail » n'est guère la place dans cette phrase. En effet, parler de travail en voyant Taichi éplucher des pommes comme si il l'avait fait avec un marteau-piqueur n'était pas qualifiable de travail.

-Ouais, genre je suis un gosse quoi.

-C'est ça, ajouta tout naturellement le blond, tout en continuant de couper ses pommes tel un chef.

Passablement énervé, Taichi se retenait d'envoyer son couteau à la figure de cette saleté de gosse parfait, qui savait éplucher des pommes parfaitement, qui savait les couper tout aussi parfaitement, qui savait avoir la classe même avec un tablier tout moche, qui pouvait faire du caramel sans qu'il colle à la casserole, qui se vantait d'avoir une coupe de cheveux imperturbable et qui ne ressemblait pas à un chantier naval mal fini, et qui, nom d'une purée de carotte mal mixée, pouvait porter des jeans taille S !

-Yamato ?

-Oui ?

-Va te faire voir.

Amusé, Yamato ricana, bien content de constater que son ami n'avait vraiment pas changé, et se conduisait toujours comme un gamin. Il tourna ses yeux à l'éclat glacial vers lui, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant batailler avec sa pomme -qui ne ressemblait d'ailleurs plus trop à une pomme – qu'il n'arrivait décidément pas à éplucher correctement. Mais, comme le dit le proverbe, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, non ?

-Mais meeeeeeeeeeerde… Pourquoi mes pommes elles sont trouées et pleines de bosses, et que toi, bah, elles sont toutes lisses et bien rondes ? s'écria le brun, gigotant dans tous les sens.

-Hum… Comment te dire ça sans te vexer… déclara le beau blond en se passant une nouvelle fois une main dans les cheveux, pour ensuite prendre une pose assez prétentieuse. Parce que je suis un génie ?

-Oh putain la ferme espèce de débile prétentieux.

Taichi, plutôt bien parti pour faire un complexe d'infériorité, se mit à taper des pieds sur le sol, ce qui fit rire son meilleur ami qui ne se faisait pas prier pour se moquer de lui. Il faut dire que le brun n'est guère doué en cuisine, et il suffisait de le mettre dans l'ambiance pour le constater : son tablier jaune pétant était bien trop ample, son couteau -qu'il tenait de travers- était à peine effilé, il mettait des épluchures partout, les morceaux de pommes faisaient leur baptême de l'air, et en plus, sa patience lui faisant défaut, il commençait rapidement à jurer et à gigoter comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Ce qui était pourtant simple devenait compliqué, et le fait d'éplucher, d'enlever le cœur et de couper une pomme prenait bien vite une allure de troisième guerre mondiale…

-Mais pourquoi cette pomme se casse en deux mille morceaux quand je la coupe aussi ? s'exclama Taichi, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Et pourquoi faut faire une tarte ? On peut pas aller en acheter une, nom d'un yéti enrhumé ? ET POURQUOI TU RIGOLES ESPECE D'ABRUTI PAS FINI ?

Le concerné reprit un minimum le contrôle de lui-même et se remit à couper –toujours aussi parfaitement- ses pommes d'un air ah-t'es-deg-je-sais-couper-des-pommes-et-pas-toi-t'es-nul. Le simple fait que le charmant Yamato puisse garder son calme, et ce dans quasiment n'importe quelle circonstance, ne faisait qu'agacer un peu plus son ami, incapable d'une telle prouesse. Mais, peu importe la tête de ses pommes après leur passage sous son couteau, il était bien décidé à en couper plus que Yamato, et sans se faire aider. Plutôt rouler un patin à Jyou que de perdre la face contre ce stupide blondinet…

-Dis-moi Taichi, commença Yamato, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres, tu ne crois pas que tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Bien sûr que non, je vais y arriver ! répondit automatiquement l'adolescent, convaincu. J'ai pas besoin de toi, débile.

-Oh, c'est vrai que tes pommes sont magnifiques comme ça, charcutées, la chair pendant de tous les côtés et trouées, ironisa son ami, hautain. Si on en fait un film, il sera classé « interdit au moins de 18 ans » à sa sortie au cinéma… On dirait des morts-vivants tes fruits.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries, t'es juste jaloux de mon talent, siffla Taichi d'un air sournois, ne voulant avouer sous aucun prétexte que ses pommes ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Je suis créatif, c'est ça qui te gène.

-Bah, en fait, si on est aveugle, ça peut être considéré comme du talent… soupira le beau blond, réaliste. Et, c'est pas le fait que tu tailles une gueule de serial-killer à tes pommes qui me gène, c'est plus le fait que si Sora se retrouve avec Hannibal Lecter version pomme sur son gâteau d'anniversaire, ça va craindre.

Devant les pointes de moqueries bien marquées de son meilleur ami, Taichi ne put que se rendre à l'évidence : ses pommes étaient foutues. Néanmoins, il avait trop de fierté pour l'avouer, et se contenta de continuer son massacre, dépité, ajoutant –pour le principe- un juron des plus charmants :

-La ferme Yamato.

Habitué à ce genre d'insultes, le concerné ne cilla même pas, son sourire moqueur toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Levant ses yeux clairs sur son ami, il remarqua que ce dernier râlait encore, grimaçant, jurant contre sa pauvre victime innocente. Il était bien meilleur au football, il n'y avait aucune hésitation là-dessus… Pris d'un soudain élan de gentillesse, le blond posa son couteau sur son plan de travail et s'avança silencieusement vers Taichi. Une fois arrivé derrière lui, il l'entoura des ses bras et attrapa ses mains pour le guider dans ses gestes.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches bon sang ? s'exclama le brun, étonné, ses yeux écarquillés au possible. Dégage de là imbécile !

Devant le silence de son ami ainsi que son refus de bouger, il essaya de se dégager par lui-même, mais il sentit une telle pression lui enserrer les doigts qu'il en grimaça de douleur, et de fait, s'arrêta de gigoter pendant quelques instants. Mais, une fois la douleur passée, il essaya avec plus de force, et eut pour seule réponse un coup de genou dans les jambes, ce qui faillit le faire tituber. Voyant que ses efforts physiques n'étaient que trop faibles, il se mit à hurler tel un gosse à qui l'on aurait pris son doudou :

-LACHE MOOOOOI YAMATO ! J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, tu comprends pas ça ?

Le concerné, de glace, le laissa crier pendant dix bonnes minutes, sans le lâcher pour autant. Il se contentait de sourire, conscient du fait que le garnement qui trépignait entre ses bras finirait bien par se calmer, ce qu'il fit, dépité par son impuissance.

-Tu m'énerves, t'es toujours plus fort que moi, grommela Taichi, boudant.

-Je sais, continua le blond en ricanant. C'est pour ça que je dois arrêter ce massacre.

Le brun se retourna comme il pouvait, faisant face à son meilleur ami qui affichait un sourire radieux. Une superbe teinte rose colora alors son visage, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Néanmoins, il secoua la tête nerveusement, et repris sa position d'origine, se rendant bien compte que son bourreau ne le lâcherait pas.

-Bon, regarde bien, commença Yamato, guidant de ses doigts fins les mains de son ami. C'est simple, il suffit de prendre le couteau, et de l'incliner comme ça. Ensuite, d'un mouvement assez léger, tu entaille la peau et tu tournes la pomme sur elle-même avec l'autre main. Comme ça, tu évites de faire des fossés dans la chair.

-Ouais, bon, ça va… râla Taichi, bien forcé d'admettre que sa technique n'était pas compliquée.

Mais ce qui le gênait le plus, ce n'était pas tant sa nullité en la matière, c'était bien son embarras quant à leur position plutôt… gênante. Ce satané blond ne pouvait pas le lâcher ?

-Une fois que tu l'as épluchée entièrement, comme ça, continua-t-il, tu la coupes en deux, doucement… C'est pas bien dur, il suffit juste de faire attention à ne pas couper un doigt. Je t'ai observé, tu coupes n'importe comment, tu as de la chance de tous les avoir…

-Vas-y, moque-toi… siffla l'adolescent en secouant légèrement la tête. T'as de la chance que je te mette pas un coup de tête.

La réaction de Taichi étant complètement prévisible, Yamato se mit à rire doucement près de l'oreille de son ami, qui sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir le corps. Immédiatement, le brun se figea. Le souffle de Yamato venait de le faire frissonner. Le souffle d'un mec venait de le faire frissonner. Quelque chose ne collait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Depuis quand frissonnait-on quand notre meilleur ami nous riait à l'oreille ? Un faux sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescent qui essayait de se convaincre que le vent avait juste profité d'un moment de faiblesse pour glisser sur sa peau… Malheureusement, la dure réalité qu'aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte -puisqu'il faisait -10°C dehors- le fit prendre conscience qu'il avait trop coupé de pommes à la tronçonneuse et qu'il devait se reposer, parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à défaillir… Cependant, il avait toujours monsieur le prétentieux-qui-sait-couper-des-pommes derrière lui, et il espérait de toutes forces que le blond n'avait pas senti sa peau frissonner de la sorte… Si bien que Taichi, déglutissant, tenta de reprendre contenance, comme si de rien n'était. Mais il n'avait pas affaire à Yamato pour rien… ce dernier, remarquant le blocage mental de son ami, avait tranquillement posé sa tête sur son épaule, attendant une quelconque réaction qui n'était pas venue… Le blond en était donc arrivé à la conclusion que Taichi était loin, mais alors très loin de la tarte Tatin.

-Tu comptes dormir encore longtemps ? questionna-t-il, soupirant.

Le brun cligna des yeux et bougea machinalement la tête de gauche à droite pour se réveiller. Puis, il y eut un retour à gauche, à l'endroit précis où la tête de Yamato trônait fièrement. Quelques instants plus tard –le temps que l'adolescent se rende compte de la chose- il poussa un cri de surprise, gêné.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE TA TETE FICHE SUR MON EPAULE ?

Yamato se redressa, son éternel sourire moqueur pendu à ses lèvres.

-Tu dormais, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais dormir aussi non ? ironisa-t-il en passant sa main libre à travers ses cheveux dorés.

-Je dormais pas ! se défendit Taichi tout en se retournant, quelque peu embarrassé par la couleur que prenait son visage.

-Oh non, pardon, je t'ai fait frissonner, et puis ton cerveau a bloqué. Je sais pas, peut-être que tu t'es égaré dans des pensées de homards volants…

Suite à ces quelques mots, le brun devint aussi raide qu'un bloc de pierre. Complètement figé sur place, il écarquillait les yeux, puis, il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, sans grand succès. Tout ceci ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de son ami, qui soupira :

-On dirait un poisson comme ça.

Alors que Yamato ricanait devant la tête de carpe qui lui faisait face, la dite tête de carpe n'avait aucune envie de se fendre la pêche. Tétanisé, Taichi essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dansa sa petite tête recouverte d'une touffe impressionnante de cheveux bruns. Incroyablement gêné par le fait que son meilleur ami l'avait senti frissonner, il parvint néanmoins à émettre des sons compréhensibles.

-Je… C'est parce qu'il fait froid dehors ! s'exclama l'adolescent, tentant de dissimuler son embarras comme il le pouvait.

Le beau blond leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tout est fermé, dehors c'est l'âge de glace en version 3D sans les lunettes, lança-t-il simplement, se grattant la nuque. Tu sais que tu rougis ? T'es super mignon comme ça.

-Nan mais… mais ça va pas de dire des…

Apparemment agacé d'entendre Taichi se plaindre, Yamato avait trouvé un moyen incroyablement simple pour le faire taire. Dans un mouvement des plus souples et des plus rapides, il avait déposé un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, provoquant un second arrêt sur image chez le brun. Profitant du mode pause de son ami, le beau blond avait posé son couteau et, d'une main, lui caressait les cheveux, tandis que l'autre le maintenait fermement contre lui pendant que sa langue faisait une petite promenade chez sa voisine. Cependant, alors que Yamato s'apprêtait à lâcher son pomme-killer pour continuer leur gâteau, il sentit une main le ramener vivement contre lui, et ses lèvres furent de nouveau pressées contre celles de Taichi. Surpris comme jamais, il ne refusa bien évidemment pas ce contact et l'entoura de ses bras pour le plaquer contre la table, rendant à chaque seconde leur baiser plus passionné qu'il ne l'était à la seconde précédente. Tenant tout de même à rester en vie, les deux adolescents se lâchèrent un instant pour reprendre un peu de souffle. Il leur fallut néanmoins quelques instants pour réaliser ce qu'ils venaient réellement de faire, et autant dire qu'ils s'en contrefichaient, bien trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux.

-Et après tu viens me dire que c'est le froid qui te fait frissonner… soupira Yamato, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres encore humides.

-Oh, ferme-la un peu, répondit Taichi en faisant une grimace.

-Tu sais qu'on a pas fini le gâteau ? fit remarquer le blond, fixant les pommes qui ne demandaient qu'à être coupées. On va se faire taper sur les doigts…

Une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il essayait de se redresser, il fut vite rattrapé par une main avide qui descendait le long de sa nuque. Un petit rire lui échappa tandis qu'une lueur des plus bestiales s'allumait dans son regard bleuté.

-Oh mais t'es barbant avec tes pommes, toi. Je sais pas les couper de toute façon, alors on s'en fout, souffla le brun, affichant une nouvelle grimace de mécontentement. On lui achètera une tarte aux fraises à Sora, ou un god, chuis sûr qu'elle trouvera ça vachement plus amusant.

Presque choqué par les dernières paroles de son ami, Yamato éclata de rire, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres tout en baladant ses doigts dans quelques endroits des plus sensibles…

_Fin_

* * *

Une manie de terminer mes écrits par des points de suspension.

La folie _Digimon_ m'avait manqué, pas vous ? Je me bats activement pour nier la ressemblance avec _Pokémon_. Evidemment, personne ne comprend que seul les "-mon" sont similaires... Ah, ces jeunes~

Merci de m'avoir lue, et à bientôt !


End file.
